wikipdqfandomcom-20200213-history
Birthday Ode to "Big Daddy" Bach, S. 100
Lyrics Good evening, friends and neighbors Thanks for coming to this little shindig One hundred years ago today my father was born And though he long since died And though his music died with him Yet his memory lingers on Everyone always used to say what a great man he was What a pious individual Like gag me with a spoon I always thought he was an incredible stodge But with the benefit of hindsight And the knowledge that he won't come back He looks a whole lot better So now with the help of my brother Johann Christoph Friedrich And my sisters Elisabeth Juliane Friederica and Regina Susanna And, uh, all these other people I would like to present an ode To my dear departed daddy Hoch soll er leben, hoch soll er leben Dreimal hoch! Hoch soll er leben, hoch soll er leben Dreimal hoch! High may he flourish, high may he flourish Three times high (Hi! Hi! Hi!) High may he flourish, high may he flourish Three times high If daddy were alive today This here is what we all would say: Hoch soll er leben, hoch soll er leben Dreimal hoch! Though thirty-five years have come and gone Since daddy died his name lives on Hoch soll er leben, hoch soll er leben Dreimal hoch! When times are tough and things get bad It's nice to have a famous dad High may he flourish, high may he flourish Three times high High, high, high High, high, high High, high, high Three times high High, high, high Three times high Higher, highest High, high High, high High, high Three times high Number one, yes Three times high Nummer ein, jah Three times high Numero uno, sí Three times high Ichiban, hai! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday dad Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday dad Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday dad Hoch soll er leben, hoch soll er leben Dreimal hoch! His virtues were so plain to see But still and all no saint was he Though he was good I must confess To feelings of resentfulness He taught us music note by note So we could copy what he wrote His praise for me was always faint Now my stuff's played and his stuff ain't High may he flourish, high may he flourish Three times high High may he flourish, high may he flourish Three times high High High, high, high a la circus ringmaster And now, ladies and gentlemen, for your listening amusement and amazement, The Greater Hoople Area Off-Season Philharmonic is proud to present the cellos and contra basses in 3/4 time, the trumpets and upper strings in 6/8 time, the basses and altos in 2/4 time birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Dad, the sopranos and tenors in 3/2 time birthday, etc. and the soloists in 4/4 time soll er leben, etc. sung High may he flourish, high may he flourish Three times Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! High Talkin' 'bout ''HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Category:Works attributed to P.D.Q. Bach